Sweetened Disposition
by Julian McQueen
Summary: It's the annual summer festival at Babylon Gardens and Peanut is bored and alone.  Can a suprise encounter with Max fix that?  MaxNut


Peanut looked miserable as he took another bite into his cotton candy. It was the annual summer festival at Babylon Gardens and the street was decorated with paper flyers and food stands. Apparently, Grape and Peanut were going to stick together for the festival, but after discovering that Res was going to show up, Grape decided to go discuss with him about adding "Gapre" into the Pridelands series.

"I can't believe she ditched me…" Peanut whined as he finished off the rest of the cotton candy. "And she's got the money mom gave us too. Stupid Res…"

As Peanut threw the cotton candy stick in a nearby trash can, he began to slouch and his ears drooped. It was now very dark, and the sunlight was fading fast.

"Maybe I should go home."

But as he turned to the festival's exit, a familiar urge suddenly formed in his mind. The canine looked around frantically, trying his best to find a restroom.

Since there were no bathroom stalls in sight. Peanut then decided to go for a nearby tree, since he was now desperate, his legs crossed themselves. Making sure nobody noticed, he approached a rather large tree and relieved himself. He made a rather large sigh, and began to turn back to the festival when he noticed something moving behind the large tree.

"H-Hello? Is someone there?" Peanut asked, but there was only rustling. Peanut peeked from behind the tree. "If you were watching me pee, I'm going to tell on you, pervert!" He called out.

No response, only the movement of a pair of figures, one dog and one cat. Peanut squinted as he watched the dog-shaped figure leave, but the cat-shaped figure merely stood up and brushed himself off before turning towards Peanut.

Peanut could instantly recognize the navy-blue collar with the bell on it, as well as the disturbing large bite taken out of the cat's ear.

"Max?" Peanut stared in relief. Phew! Thank god it wasn't a pervert.

Max looked back at Peanut with a multitude of expressions, first surprise, then worry.

"Hey Peanut." He spoke quietly. "You weren't watching me, were you?"

Peanut suddenly froze. "Now, why would Max ask a question like that?" He thought. But then it came to Peanut that Max probably need to go to the bathroom like he did.

"Well, I was trying to relieve myself, you know…" Peanut chuckled quietly.

Max looked in shock again. "I mean we both know why we're here, right?"

Suddenly, Max's expression turned from worry, to surprise, to a rather suggestive expression, causing Peanut to feel slightly uneasy.

"I see.." He muttered quietly. "You're like that too…"

Peanut stared in confusion. "Huh?"

"You're looking for a bit of fun… tonight, is that correct?" Max asked, now slowly approaching the dog, a grin forming on his face.

Peanut furrowed his brow, as he began to lean away from the black cat. What was Maxwell doing?

"Huh, I'm really lucky…"

"Why's that?"

"Well, I get to have an opportunity like this… with you…"

"Um… thank… you?"

"My apologies for this, please don't get upset."

"Wha-"

Peanut was unable to speak another word as Maxwell kissed him, his feline tongue probed around Peanut's mouth.

Peanut mind went blank.

Why the hell was Maxwell, the so-called "boyfriend" of Peanut's best friend Grape, kissing HIM?

As Maxwell pulled his muzzle away from Peanut's, a small thread of saliva connected their tongues for a second before fading away. Peanut stood there, his jaw hanging in shock, his eyes wide open, his face flushed.

Max licked his lips. "You ate something sweet, right?" He asked, a full grin stamped on his face.

Peanut stuttered, it was difficult for him to find the proper words to respond after what Maxwell did.

"Uh… Co-Cotton candy… Er…"

Peanut paused for what seemed like forever before responding.

"Wh-What was th-that…"

Max lowered his head

"A kiss." He whispered, and lightly blew on Peanut's neck.

Peanut felt like his brain shattered. He knew that the only cat that could make him feel this way was Grape. But Max was doing the same things Grape liked to do, and they WORKED!

Was it because Max looked like Grape?

Impossible.

Max looked nothing like Grape. Besides, Max was a guy. Guys can't do this kind of this to other guys, right?

RIGHT?

Peanut shuttered in anxiety. He felt strange, and that made him feel nervous.

Max looked down and sighed.

"It seems I have you're full "attention" now…" He moved his hand on Peanut's lower regions, causing Peanut to gasp. "Isn't that right?"

He continued to fondle Peanut's sheath, which slowly coaxed his member to fully expose itself in all its hardened glory.

"My…" Maxwell whispered, giving the member a squeeze This resulted in a yelp from Peanut. "Look at how big you are…"

He stroked the member lightly, feeling its length and hardness. "Let's see, seven inches and a mighty fine knot, too." Another squeeze, another yelp. Now a small blob of pre escaped the tip of the member.

Peanut gasped loudly before speaking. "Why are you…? What about…?"

Maxwell kissed Peanut on the shoulder. "Silly Peanut, I'm still in love with Grape. It's just…" Maxwell stopped pumping Peanut's hardened rod and sudden sank on his knees, his muzzle at level with Peanut's length.

"…you've been in my interest too…"

Peanut gasped in surprise as Maxwell took the member in his mouth.

"Ge-Get away from there. You shouldn't do that, y-you're a guy."

Maxwell removed the member from his mouth and gave a curious look towards Peanut.

"Did Bino tell you that?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Do you believe him?"

"Yeah, I-"

"DO YOU?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Ye- N- I dunno…"

"Now tell me, does this feel nice?"

"…"

"Peanut…"

"Yes…"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Not really, no…"

"Good, now allow me to continue." Max winked as he continued to suck Peanut off.

Peanut gasped and groaned at the sensation he was experiencing. Occasionally, Max would stop and move his muzzle sideways, his tongue licking the shaft of Peanut's dick.

Peanut gripped the tree behind him as Maxwell continued, his eyes shutting tightly. He gave in. He didn't care what he had to do, as long as Max didn't stop. He didn't want him to stop. He forbade it.

But eventually, Max did.

Peanut opened his eyes in surprise. "Wh-Why did you…?" He asked.

Max smiled widely. "You didn't think it would be just about you, did you?" Max asked gesturing to his own dick, which was 6 inches and covered in barbs.

Peanut gulped. But this only made Maxwell laugh.

"No, I'm not asking you to suck it." He said, still giggling. "But I'll do something better…"

He lightly pushed Peanut to the ground and kneeled on top of him. Peanut then noticed a familiar white fluid was dripping off of max's member and unto his own.

"Shit." Maxwell swore quietly. Peanut looked at Max in confusion.

"It's nothing… Just something remaining from a "conversation" I had earlier with Tiger…"

Peanut remembered the dog-shaped figure from before. That figure was actually…

"Actually…" Maxwell said quietly, aligning the tip Peanut's member with the back cat's tail hole. "This might actually be convenient.

Maxwell suddenly slammed his hips downward, his tail hole swallowing the canine member. Peanut threw his head back and let out a loud cry as Maxwell began bobbing his hips up and down.

Peanut looked over and realized what Max had done, but decided not to protest for certain "reasons".

"Wow…" Maxwell said shakily, his hips still moving. "It's bigger than I thought…"

Maxwell placed a hand on Peanut's cheek. "I can feel you throb inside me. It probably feels good for you…"

Peanut's mind was blank again. His breaths were harsh and rough, mixed with an assortment of moans, gasps, and yelps.

Maxwell smiled. "Thought so."

Max kissed Peanut on the Muzzle again. "You're amazing, you know that."

Max continued to thrust himself on top of Peanut. A duet of gasps and moans, along by a series of slapping and squishy noises accompanied them.

It wasn't long before Peanut's gasps became shorter and his knot began to swell. His entire body began to shake

"I feel… it coming… AH!"

"Getting close, are we? Me too."

"Ah! Eh!"

Max gripped himself around Peanut.

"Don't hold back, Peanut. Go ahead and do it."

"Ah! Oh!"

"If you're not yet about to, then allow me to help…"

Maxwell then shot warm, sticky seed between the both of them. The resulting climax caused Max's tail hole to contract rapidly, squeezing itself around Peanut's member.

"I can't… can't… AH!"

Peanut's member blasted seed into Max's tail hole. Max almost staggered as he felt the hot sticky fluid paint his insides.

The two stayed there, breathing, for what seemed like forever. Until, finally, Maxwell took Peanut's muzzle and brought it to his.

"So Peanut, are you coming to see the fireworks?"

"I don't feel like it. I don't have a lot of money for food."

"It's alright, I'll pay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, think of it as "thanks" for suck a "wonderful" time."

"…"

"Besides, I seemed to get a lot more money than I thought…"

"HUH?"

"Nothing, let's go…"


End file.
